tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Synthoid Showdown
Log Title: Synthoid Showdown Characters: BATs, Doctor Brainstorm, Major Bludd, Over Kill Location: Cobra Base, Medical Center and Training Room Date: October 9, 2007 Summary: Major Bludd and Angela, the old MKIV version of Over Kill, face off in a battle that's been brewing for months! Major Bludd strides into the Med Center in full battle gear, the expression on his face stern. He wastes no time in heading upstairs toward the research labs. Over Kill is downstairs, pacing a bit, recovering from the cold he's had the last few days. He's still in that synthoid, and scratching at something. The bad thing about synthoids is the longer a machine stays in them, the more they start to deteriorate. Perhaps it's more then the flu that he has. He growls softly, staying rather still. Two heavily armed BATs are at his side. They are the newer models, mk4's with the long antennas and ak47's. One holds his left arm, keeping him in place. He's yelling up the stairs at someone in technical. "I'm going to come up there in 30 seconds, Angela." A voice answers from technical. A soft chuckle. "Do not presume to give me orders, Overlord Vector." The door to the office she's been using as her lab is shut. "I've almost got the body ready and when it is, I'll be out. No sooner. No later. If you want to make it a standoff, I'll be ready for that as well. I built you. I can also take you down." She has no idea that the two are no longer alone. Major Bludd walks up behind Over Kill, glancing with a frown at the two BATs that appear to be guarding him. "What's this, now?" he asks, irritably. "What's with the shouting match?" He directs a glare up the stairs before returning his gaze to Over Kill. Over Kill gives a salute. "Sir! Angela is being slow on the body. I told her I wanted it completed a week ago and she still isn't done. She's locked the door to the lab and won't let anyone in. She says only she can complete the programming. So I wait patiently. I'm tired of waiting. I'm going to go up there and make her install the core. She put an override code in the BATS and took them over," he growls. Major Bludd's eyebrows rise in surprise, then plunge, accenting his angry scowl. "Did she, now? You're not the only one tired of waiting, lad," he says, staring at the BAT holding the synthoid's arm. "Release this man immediately," he demands of the android. "Your 'central node' is under my command." The BATs pause, as if unsure which command to follow. They have two central nodes, giving orders. But only one person who outranks the nodes is present. They immediately release the man, dropping their weapons. Over Kill snarls. "You are just confusing the BATs down here," he calls back. Angela, who still has no idea they aren't alone returns the call. "They wouldn't be confused if they had one central node. Relinquish command, Over Kill. That synthoid will not last you forever." Major Bludd motions to Over Kill. "Come with me, lad," he commands, stepping in front of the synthoid. "Stay behind me, and let me do the talking." He strides up the stairs, his heavy bootfalls betraying the anger he's holding in check. Over Kill skitters behind Major Bludd and murmurs quietly. "Careful. She's a bit crazy. I'll protect you." He motions the two BATs to follow beside them. "Cover us." The BATS move to cover the twosome, lifting their AK's. Major Bludd turns to sneer at Over Kill over his shoulder as he ascends the stairs. "I can handle her, I said." When he reaches the top of the staircase, he heads for the lab in which Angela is working. Angela hears the second steps of bootfalls and begins to think something is definitely wrong. "Over Kill. You are not alone," she says, the sound of bootfalls can be heard on the other side of the door. "Who is with you?" she calls out. Major Bludd tries the door and finds it locked. He takes a step back and lifts his heavy combat boot, striking at the door and popping it open with a loud crack. "Angela!" he snarls from the doorway. "You're finished!" Angela is on the other side of the door, dressed in combat fatigues, and armed with her own AK today and a side pistol. Who knows where she got those. She's wearing a standard issue helmet as well and has crouched herself near a bank of computers. She is true to her word. She has recently completed a combat body for Over Kill that seems to be an exact replica of the one that was recently destroyed. "Major Bludd," she hisses softly, before standing to give a salute. "I should have known. I would have transferred Over Kill sooner, but he's been.. unstable as of late." She hopes he hadn't overheard too much of their argument. Over Kill snarls behind Major Bludd, staring angrily at Angela. "Take her down, sir.." "Unstable my ass," Bludd sneers. "You've taken too long on this project. I will have no more of your unnecessary delays or your pathetic excuses." He wonders briefly who allowed Angela access to weaponry. He makes a mental note to find out and devise a special punishment for the responsible parties. "You've no permission to take control of BATs any longer, and you know it. You've dug yourself a nice hole, traitor. Disarm and you might live long enough to regret it." Over Kill starts to move on all fours, low to the ground as Angela stares back at Major Bludd. "My intentions have always been for the good of Cobra. "She holds her head a bit, actually lowering the AK. She holsters the pistol, agreeing for now. "I think it's time to make that transfer don't you?" she hopes perhaps by being agreeable, at this time she might survive this. "All seems to be in order." Major Bludd steps toward Angela and holds his hand out. "Give me your weapons, Angela," he orders, "and then we'll see to Over Kill's transfer. And I warn you," his angry glare threatens to burn a hole in the female synthoid's forehead, "if there are any problems with his transfer, there are going to be problems for *you*." Angela seems as untrusting as ever. She narrows her eyes, handing over the AK but she never hands over the pistol. Her movements are tight, and almost predatory. Over Kill moves close to the ground, trying to get behind Angela. He gives a nod to the Major, ready to bring her to the ground, if he needs to. Major Bludd removes the rifle's clip, ejects the chambered round, engages the safety, and tosses it to the ground well behind him with practised motions and all without taking his eyes from Angela. His fingers close more tightly around the clip as he extends his other hand, motioning toward himself with his fingers. "The sidearm, Angela," he intones flatly. "Last damn chance." Angela hisses a bit, her hands shaking. She moves for the sidearm. "I can't give away my last defense," she says softly, her eyes narrowing as she backs to the wall. "I know you will destroy me." Major Bludd steps in close to Angela and reaches for her as her hand moves to draw her sidearm. His fingers close around her slender wrist and he flips the AK clip to Over Kill behind his back to free his right hand to pull the pistol from her grip. Angela's wrist snaps backwards easily, causing her to drop her pistol. She struggles in the grasp, pulling back roughly. She always seems to be quite violent when touched. Her wrist is cool to the touch and clammy. Over Kill grabs the clip quickly, placing it in his pocket, shaking his head. "Settle down, Angela. No one's gonna kick your butt unless you ask for it." Major Bludd releases the pistol's clip with the press of a button, allowing it to drop to the floor at his feet. "The transfer, Angela." Angela is oddly quiet once she's released. She rubs at that odd collar at her neck which keeps her from running off. She nods. "Yes, sir." she says quietly. "You." she points to Over Kill. "We're going to need to get you up on a table and hook you up to the machines. The transfer should be fairly easy." she rubs a hand across his forehead and whispers something in his ear, before hooking the diodes up. "There won't be a need for supervision." Over Kill shivers a bit. "Creepy." "I'll be the judge of that," Bludd growls. He stands within a couple paces of the table, Angela's pistol still gripped in his left hand. He takes a moment to pull the weapon's slide back and check for a chambered round, then releases it and returns his gaze to the activity before him. The transfer seems quick and easy. Before long, the synthoid Over Kill is in melts to a plasma goo, and the body that Angela created starts to hum with electricity. The monitors near it glow as electricity fills it. Angela watches it closely, with a intense look on her face, watching the monitors closely. The monitors beep, showing signs of life. "90..100 percent. That was quick." she smiles. "Transfer complete." she gives an impish smile. "It's alive." she chuckles. "Always good to see a creation brought to life." the robot's left eye glows a bright blue, and the right glows crimson. "Welcome back.. Over Kill." she says. Major Bludd glowers at Angela's back, flicking a glance to the freshly-transferred Over Kill. "Over Kill," he calls, noting with irritation that the android body seems identical to the old one, "you hear me in there?" Over Kill starts to awaken. "Finishing transfer. Operating at 100 percent capacity." he states in a mechanical tone. "Yes. I.. I seem to be functioning allright." He swerves his head. "Testing connections.." he moves to give a stiff salute. "A little stiff but.. allright." He immediately moves to his quadrapedial stance. Yep. That's Ovectorkill allright. Satisfied that Angela hasn't done anything overt to try to sabotage Over Kill's transfer, Bludd moves to pick up the AK-47 he tossed aside earlier. "Good," he says, tucking the empty pistol into his belt and keying into his radio a short series of squawks. He turns to regard Angela. "Thank you for your assistance, Angela," he says evenly. "However, I cannot overlook your insubordinate actions, such as commandeering BATs and bearing armament without authorization. I'm forced to place you under arrest." Angela's face darkens. "I am surprised you don't just have me destroyed here, Major." she says softly. "I do not hold the rank of a standard soldier." she looks to the door, as if ready to run. "What stops you from doing.. jsut that?" "If my information is correct," Bludd replies, glancing momentarily to Over Kill, "your synthoid form is deteriorating rather rapidly. That fact not only means you're more unstable and dangerous than usual, but that your fate, such as it is, is sealed. In a moment some friendly Vipers will arrive to escort you to the brig. Actions have consequences, Angela," he says quietly, resting the empty AK against his shoulder. "It's time you learned that." As much as he'd like to knock the traitorous former cyborg's teeth down her synthetic throat, it would reflect badly on him as a commander were he to make an unprovoked attack on her. (Give me a reason,) he thinks at her intensely, holding her in a calm gaze. Angela pauses. "Yes. Actions do have consequences." she says softly. "Then I suppose the only way out of this is death isn't it. From my point of view. I have nothing to lose by behaving or misbehaving do I.." she murmurs. "If I go to the brig. Woods will probably work on a way to stabilize my DNA so that my usefulness will not be wasted." she seems rather calm, and stable for the moment. "Why waste a good slave. On the other hand. If I reach out and strike a commanding officer like this.." she reaches out and swings for Major Bludd, her face emotionless. "Then he must defend himself." Over Kill offers "Is this the place to do this guys? Maybe should be taken to sekret place? Where people no is could stop it?" he pauses. He dont know why someone would want to die but hes all for it. Major Bludd grabs Angela's arm as she swings at him. "You're really desperate to end yourself, aren't you?" He stares into her eyes as a pair of Vipers dash into the room. "Change of plans, lads," he calls over his shoulder. "You want a fight?" he growls under his breath, but loud enough for Angela to hear, "Let's fight." To the Vipers behind him, he says, "Let's escort Miss Angela here to the Training Room, lads." The Vipers' mirror-helmeted heads turn toward each other briefly, then they approach Bludd and the synthoid woman. Angela looks back at Major Bludd, her face still expressionless. "Wouldn't you be?" she answers. "let's do it then. I do hope no one interrupts us." she says. "Thank you for helping me with this. I'll meet you.. downstairs." The pair of Vipers move to escort Angela downstairs. Once they're out of the narrow stairway, each of them takes hold of one of her arms and heads for the Med Center's exit. Bludd stoops to collect the discarded pistol clip from the floor. "Sure yer alright, there, Over Kill?" he asks as he heads for the door. Over Kill follows along quietly. He never lets anyone know what Angela whispered to him. "Uh. Yeah. Um. I'm coming." He follows along looking a bit unnerved. Training Area This room is a large, rather spacious room with padded walls and equipment for strength training and combat practice. Training-vipers stand by to assist you in your training, and to make sure you're pushing yourself as hard as possible. In the center of the room, there are combat dummies and modified BATs used for training exorcises, and a huge matte where people can spar with each other. In the very back of the room, an armored doorway leads to an outside training area where people can test live ammunition. A note next to the doorway warns participants not to test live ammunition on each other. There is also a VR machine that can help participants to simulate real combat without the actual loss of blood or limbs. (To do a simulated combat, type . After your finished, type . Enjoy beating the tar out of each other!) The Vipers lead Angela into the Rec Center and down the back hallway to the Training Room. At Bludd's command, they release her and retreat from the room. "Remain at the Rec Center entrance until further notice," he instructs them. Over Killcrouches at the entrance as well. He doesn't move in until ordered either. He figures this is between Angela and Major Bludd. Angela moves into the arena, removing her helmet and jacket, leaving herself down to a tank top and BDU's. The left side of her face is a bit softer then the right, with patches and bubbles already. Her hair seems to have started to fall out in patches. She has it pulled back in a loose ponytail today, though it's not holding back very well. Her arms are riddled with pock marks from where she's injected herself with who knows what drugs. Her green eyes don't seem to focus for long. "Let's get this over with." she murmurs softly. Bludd watches Angela remove her armour dispassionately as he stands across the mat from her. It galls him to realise that despite all the difficulties she's caused him, there's still a part of him that finds it distasteful to strike a woman. Even if she's really a crazed former-cyborg who wants to run off and start her own army. (Dad had to teach me *one* thing right,) he grumbles in his mind. (Why did it have to be *this*?) He, too, removes his helmet and armour, and unbuckles his ammo belt and gun holsters. He sets the lot as far from the mat as he can manage, placing the pile of gear near the stairway. It takes him a few minutes to disassemble his copious amount of body armour. When he's finished with that task, he removes his outer BDU shirt and steps up to face Angela on the mat in his black t-shirt and BDU trousers. "You sure you want to do this?" he queries, in an attempt to quell the damned chivalrous voice within him. Over Kill tilts his head curiously at this display, just watching. Angela stares back, looking confused. "Now don't tell me you're going to back out of this just because I'm short." she crosses her arms. "Or little. I'm not little. I'm a BAT at heart, right. Remember what I was when you first met me. I'm still the same person." "I never said that," Bludd replies firmly. "I wanted to give you this match-up before I brigged you last time..." He glances aside at nothing, shakes his head briefly. "I wanted to give you a chance to 'die like a BAT', as you so succinctly put it, if I recall correctly. I thought I'd missed my chance after Nightgaunt got hold of you. But you've got this habit of coming back from the dead..." He trails off again as that train of thought leads him down a mental alleyway he'd rather avoid. He stops himself shaking his head a second time. Angela looks over at Over Kill for a moment, then back to Bludd. "We all come to this same end sooner or later. Some human or another wants a piece of us. Remember what you see here, Over Kill. You are next. Don't trust them for a minute." she pauses. "Yes. Like a BAT." she inhales. "It's how it should be isn't it." she pauses. "I wish there was another way, Major. BATS and humans are not meant to exist together. Are you ready?" Major Bludd glowers at the young woman. "This is between you and me, Angela," he growls. "Leave him out of it. And I'm ready whenever you are." Angela moves towards Major Bludd in a roundhouse kick, her feet flying at top speed. There's no words, just a smooth, quick brutal attack as she begins the fight. Over Kill comments. "What happens if she wins? Even if she wins um. Where does she think she's getting? This is madness." Major Bludd takes a step backward as Angela's kick hurtles toward him. He's not quite fast enough to evade, and the kick lands him a glancing blow across the jaw. It's enough to snap his head round to one side and unbalance him. (Lesson One: Never Underestimate your Enemy.) He uses the momentum imparted to him by the kick to turn and take a few steps backward, giving him room to lunge forward and send a punch flying toward the woman's head. Angela goes flying backwards, with a snapping sound to her neck, but rolls to her feet. She shakes her head, trying to recover. "Good..." she chuckles but not good enough. She runs at Major Bludd, with her elbow out. "This feels good, to be back in battle. Even if it might be my last, it still good to fight." Major Bludd ends his blow in a crouch. He watches Angela come running toward him, telegraphing her attempt at an elbow slam. He smiles slightly, preparing to grab her by said elbow and throw her to the mat. The smile drops when the woman's arm extends and catches him a sharp blow to the side of his head. "Dammit," he mutters, whirling away from her. "Tell me, Angela," he spits, wiping a smear of blood from his jaw, "tell me about your superiority. The BATs are going to rule the world one day, aren't they?" He takes a step toward her. "Remind me about your BAT Revolutionary Army and how they're going to destroy all the pitiful humans on the planet!" He lunges at her, leading with his hip and shoulder in an attempt to knock her off her feet. Angela snarls, falling face-first into Major Bludd's hip and hitting the ground, her hands reaching for her opponent's neck, trying to scratch at his face with her bony fingers. "I don't need to tell you our superiority. Look at the tarmac, and see my vectors. Look at Brazil and see the ramnants of my BRA. Look at the BATS and see the empire I almost built and that you are currently destroying and incapicating with the stupid machine you are placing in charge of them. With my destruction. You are sealing the doom of the technology you only began to develop." she cackles a bit. "Destroy it before it destroys you.." Over Kill starts to back away, listening slightly to Angela's words. He might be many things, but he is still a BAT. And something about what she's saying makes vague sense. "Think thats waht humans are doin'?" Major Bludd roars in pain as Angela's fingernails tear into his flesh, leaving a set of bloody rents across the left side of his face. The blow knocks the eyepatch from his head as Angela's nails rake over the dead flesh. "You worthless ... THING!" he snarls, staggering back a few steps. "The BATs belong to Cobra! Cobra doesn't let anyone take what belongs to it!" He moves toward her again, feinting a right cross but swinging his left fist up in a powerful uppercut. Angela takes the uppercut to her face, slamming her into the wall. "Yes. Listen to him, Over Kill. We're things. Worthless things. He's trying to keep you subserviant.." she throws herself bodily at Major Bludd, bleeding some sort of odd ichor from many wounds. SHe shakes badly, barely able to stand but still coming. "To the death. It'll be you or me.." she hisses. Quite suddenly, Over Kill launches at Angela, it's brand new claws. "You will not leave this arena alive. Major. Duck. " it announces, lunging bodily at it's creator. It's claws try to aim right for the synthoid's throat and rip it wide open. Bludd's feet go out from under him and he collapses to the mat with Angela on his chest. The landing elicits a groan from him as his ribs crack audibly. He rolls painfully aside as Over Kill comes flying in, knocking the young woman off him. He crawls toward the edge of the mat, holding his side as he watches Over Kill grapple with Angela. Angela is taken completely off guard. She kicks up at Over Kill. "Overlord!" She tries to get the much larger thing off of her, fighting against the steel pinning her down. "Stand down!" Over Kill growls. "Major Bludd. Close and lock the training room door. Dont let anyone in. Get to medical. When there's no sounds. Then open door. I'll finish this.." Major Bludd stares dumbly at Over Kill for a long moment. As the android's words impact his brain, he sputters, "What -- what're you gonna do?" Still holding his ribs, he rises to his feet, backing off the training mat. Angela reaches and tries to hit at the errant Over Kill unit. He snarls. "I'm going to give her "the 47 Treatment" Angela snarls. "Not on your life, you stupid human lover. Dont you see they'll destroy you?" "The forty-seven treatment ...?" Bludd pants raggedly, still staring at the pair. He swallows, his face paling. "Over Kill," he breathes, "you don't have to --" he coughs harshly, "you don't have to do this." Over Kill points "You sick.. you hurt. You go get repairs." he says to Major Bludd, momentarily turning from his opponent. Angela takes the opportunity to attempt to grab him from behind and rip into his neck. "If I can get into your central controls, you're as good as dead, BAT.." she hisses. "What I can build. I can destroy." Over Kill Acks as Angela gets onto his back. He tries to slam himself onto the ground, using his weight to try to crush her beneath him. "Allright. I think I gotta get her offa me an d do this thing. Its sponsibility isnt it? To protect my CO.." Major Bludd moves toward the stairway, his urgency allowing him to find some speed in his wounded body. He stops at the foot of the staircase, crouching. "Over Kill," he calls weakly, "she'll destroy you..." He drops to one knee, grimacing in pain. With the hand that's not holding his injured side, he reaches for the sidearm in the pile of gear he left there earlier. There's a sickening crunch of machinery and bone as Over Kill slams into Angela. For a moment, neither opponent moves at all. Then, the synthoid oddly is the first to move. "You like that one don't you?" she chuckles. "Got your motor controls when you fell on me." she spits blood, trying desperately to squirm out. Her limbs are crushed, and neither opponent is moving well at all. "You've made a fatal error in landing on me and leaving my hands unbroken." she murmurs softly. "I can get to the wires which run to your cpu. I can overload it." her hands work inside the machine. "You did good. You were very loyal to your CO. Too bad you weren't to your creator." Over Kill hisses, trying to move against it's attacker in vain. Major Bludd sets his jaw and levels the automatic pistol at Angela's head. "It's over, Angela," he says flatly as he pulls the trigger. And the bullet hits home. Angela falls forward, her hands going limp as blood splatters the back wall. Everything is dead silent, over then the echo of the pistol blast, and the reverb of the shockblast. Over Kill stays perfectly still under the body of the synthoid, not saying a word for a long time. Major Bludd waits a minute, watching the synthoid and the android, making sure Angela isn't going to suddenly lurch back to life again. He flips on the pistol's safety and sets it down, then moves slowly back toward the mat. "Over Kill," he whispers, coughing. "You alright, lad?" Over Kill tries to move, finding himself unable to, but lets his optics light up "You're alive. That's good. yes. You need to be fixed." he says softly. "It's over. You know. Should cut its head off and burn it to be sure." his voice remains emotionless. "I'm sorry I tried to save it." Major Bludd kneels beside the synthoid and pushes on it, rolling it off Over Kill. "C'n you --" he takes a sharp breath, "--move?" Over Kill pauses. "She disconnected motor controls. There's a few wires in back. Theres' crunchy bone in them. If bone removed and wires reconnected should be able to move." he winces. "Hate to ask you to but.." Major Bludd nods tightly, moving to Over Kill's side to work at pulling out the bone fragments, wincing with each breath as his likely broken ribs move. "'Kay," he whispers after a few minutes of work, "what wires?" Over Kill murmurs. "Should be wires near shoulder piece. If its like the old body. THey are grey top row. top three. are those ones severed?" He asks. "You sound hurt. Maybe you should go get someone else. Get yourself fixed. I'm just a machine. I can lay here a long time." Over Kill says, "MBATs need a medical transfer from training room to medical. we'll need one stretcher for live human. one for dead. and bring some shielded wiring and a welder." Brainstorm says, "... I'll have to come have a look at this." Over Kill says, "Confirmed." "No!" Bludd barks suddenly, regretting it instantly as pain washes over him. He pokes around near Over Kill's shoulder in search of the wires. "Not just ... a machine." He frowns at the wiring. "Grey wires," he mutters to himself, "top three." He raises his voice slightly to address Over Kill. "One's ripped out, one's cut." Over Kill hmms. "Can have BATS bring spare wires and a welder. It'll be easier that way and if theres feedback they can handle it." He winces slightly, his left eye shutting slightly as if in pain. "You can stay if you want. Or go to medical. Get doctor to look at your ribs. You can stay here. Have a MBAT transfer you. You need a stretcher. I'll call one. Stay still." Major Bludd stares the android in the eyes, tapping himself on the chest. "*My* 'sponsibility," he says, coughing, "take care of ... my troops." He frowns as he hears the radio chatter, glaring across the room to where he left his gear. "No, dammit, you need ... medical too." Over Kill nods "Its not bad. Just a few wires. Its not bad." He murmurs. "You take lots longer to heal then I do." He says softly. "Then Angela would if she lives." He says softly. Death is a new thing to him and he isn't sure how permanant it is. "I'm not a troop. Just a BAT. I just take some parts to heal ya know?" Major Bludd seizes Over Kill's shoulder. "*Not* just a BAT, dammit," he grinds out. He lifts a hand to wipe his forehead, staring at it blankly when he sees it's blood he's rubbed off instead of sweat. "Shit," he whispers, shifting from a kneeling position to a sitting one. "Jus' what I need. More ... scars." Brainstorm has arrived. Major Bludd sits on a sparring mat in the middle of the training room, looking very battered. He sports a set of what appear to be claw-marks down the side of his face, which are bleeding freely, and he clutches his left side with his right hand. Beside him, Over Kill lies motionless beneath the body of Angela, whose forehead has been perforated with a bullet hole. Brainstorm comes into the training room in a real hurry, expecting bad news. And finding bad news. "Oh, what the hell did she do now?" he asks, regarding Angela. He motions to the pair of Medi-Vipers with him, "Make sure Bludd is stable. Over Kill! What's left of Mk4?" Over Kill is back in his old robotic body too or so it appears. He says softly "These things should heal without scarring." He pauses. "She decided to try to start a fight with the Major again, sir." he tries to move, but his motor controls are apparantly severed. "They decided to have a all out fight to the death. When it started looking bad for the Major, I intervened." he explains. "She never really learned how to behave." Major Bludd makes vague motions with his free hand toward Over Kill as the Medi-Vipers approach him, lifting his gaze to Dr Woods. "He needs ..." He pauses, wincing, ".. wires reconnected 'n' stuff ... so's 'e c'n move 'gain." He frowns at the Vipers. "Hate rib injuries." Brainstorm passes his hand over the sligfhtly ventilated head of the dead synthoid body. Scanning to see if there's enough left to be bother freezing. "Get him on a stretcher," he sauys of Bludd, "And prepare surgery chamber two!" he says into his radio. Over Kill is oddly quiet. He's covered in blood that's obviously not his and staring around. "Get the humans fixed, frozen or whatever you guys intend to do with them." He sounds a bit distant. "Synthoid's got a bullet in her brain that killed her. Um.. lets see 15 minutes now you think? Somewhere around there." it pauses. "DUnno if that should be salvagable. I think Bludd took it to the ribs. I can stay here forever. I'm just a machine.." Major Bludd allows the Medi-Vipers to help him up. He hears Over Kill's words and turns his head to glare at the android. "Would you stop saying that, goddammit?!" he shouts, bending over as a series of coughs suddenly overtakes him. After a moment, when he's got his breath back, he whispers harshly, "Don't wanna hear you say that, I said! You ... you listenin'?" He points at the android with his left hand. "Important!" he wheezes. He levels a glare at Woods. "Fix!" Bludd groans, his knees threatening to give out on him. Brainstorm looks over the gristly scene. "I'll move Over Kill and Bludd up myself. You two get mk4 to deep cryostorage. Someday, I might thaw her out." He gently floats the two consious bodies up off the floor, once the vipers have OK mk4 off OK mk5. "Apparently, the Major values you as much as I do, Over Kill. If you are occasionally treated after others, well, that relates primarily to how quickly other people bleed to death." Over Kill chuckles at that. "Heh well yes." he says. "But its true that others hsould be treated first. Thats what I'm saying." he blinks as he's floated off the ground. "Are..we in the sky or is that just me?" He blinks. "She didn't put hovers on me did she? Wait. Major Bludd. You didnt tell me you had hovers." Unused to being suddenly levitated off the ground, and having forgotten for the moment that little note in Woods' file that indicates he's probably the source, Bludd yelps in surprise and fear as his feet unexpectedly leave the ground. "What the hell?!" he gasps, twisting automatically to see what's going on and regretting it instantly, shouting in pain as he exacerbates his injuries. Brainstorm moves out of the training room, keeping his mind on the people he's carrying. "Bludd, relax, it's only me." says Brainstorm evenly, gently turning the man back to face up. "I'm quite good at this. Really." he says, as he gently moves them out of the room, and up towards medical. THe janitor will not be pelased about the blood on the floor, but hey. This is Cobra. And he's a janitor. So it souldn't come as a huge shock. Over Kill chirps. "Turn your hovers off. You surprised yourself! If you dont know how to use your hoverjets you shouldnt turn them on.." always helpful. "Oh its your hoverjets. Its cool, Major. Doctor Woods use his hovermind. Its cool.." "Woods," Bludd gasps, his eyes clenched shut against his pain. "*Warn* ... next time." Thus reassured, he does as instructed and relaxes as best he can, keeping his eyes shut as Woods levitates him and Over Kill out of the training room. Cobra Base - Medical Services Over Kill shivers a bit as he's brought back up to medical. He's oddly quiet all the way up, as if in deep thought about something. Brainstorm floats a blood-splattered robot and a bleeding Major past a number of worried people, and a number of less-worried people who are kind of used to this. He moves them both up into surgery chamber two, a room prepared, and featuring several MBATs, as well as a Medi-Viper, who salutes, and them immediately prepares to cut off shreddded, bloody clothing and clean wounds. Major Bludd takes all the odd floating about in stride, being too injured and stressed to give it much thought. "'S over," he whispers to Over Kill as they're brought into the surgery chamber. "Relax now, all over." The ghost of a smile floats across his face as the Medi-Vipers work at preparing him for surgery. Brainstorm hopes so. That said, Mk4 was not awarded the MARS Star for nothing. Dr. Woods assists in the preparations, cloth being peeled away and blood washed off, wounds cleaned out, so that Clay can assess things properly. Damn. For someone without robotic arms, Angela hit pretty freaking hard. Over Kill just watches quietly, almost studiously as Dr. Woods peels away the cloth. He seems to be trying to see everything as if trying to learn what he observes. He relaxes a bit in the presence of the BATs, pinging signals off of them every now and then to try to get a sense of familiarity. He seems very disturbed, almost as he crossed a boundary tonight between machine and soldier. Major Bludd does his best to lie stoically on the table as his wounds are treated. He hopes the claw marks Angela's fingernails left on his face don't scar; disfiguration is something he doesn't need any more of. Darth Woods appoints one MBAT to clean up OK so that he can be properly fixed, as there isn't really room for that many sets of hands in this operation. Clay employs his rig's scanning benefits liberally, to check for particles embedded deeply in wounds that might carry the seeds of infection. Category:2007 Category: Battles Category:Logs